My AVP
by Mugsy
Summary: raTED FOR VIOLENCE AND EXSESSIVE GORE CHAPTER 1 OF MY VERSION OF AVP IF Grid AND CLAWS WOULD'NT OF DIED
1. Default Chapter

Claws turned around just in time to see the alien tail behind him. While spinning he took one of his large Cy-Blades and cut the aliens tail off. Alien blood went everywhere and Claws disengaged the now melting blade. The Alien rushed with pain towards Claws. He had just enough time to extend his spear just as the Alien landed on him and the spear. The Alien beckoned in pain back and fourth trying to get free from this Predator steel spear.

Claws managed to push him self up and then continued to barbarically just dig into the Alien's abdomen. The alien that was supposed killing Claws right now was dead. Grid just finished off Whalend's bodyguard via spear. Just as another Alien hopped down hopped down from the Ceiling. Grid ripped his spear form the pillar and the most definite dead max. Then Claws and Grid turned to face a large Alien no it wasn't it was a Praetorian a Praetorian for All of you who didn't know is a really big Alien with lots of layers of armor. Anyway Claws armed with all of his blades and grid prepared with his spear charged together.

The two large Predators had the Praetorian backed to a pillar with a spear and a net in the Praetorian. Now the Alien witch once tall and strong was now powerless and pinned. Grid then pulled his own spear and issued a kill blow. Then removing their spears from its carcass and then they marked themselves and began using the extra parts on coverings for weapons as Scar joined them carrying 2 more carcasses.


	2. Chapter 2 huntin

CHAPTER 2

The other humans had made it out the hunt had began Scar soon joined up with his brethren and they began to make the marking process. All three predators had made successful contact with the aliens and now they had to take care of as many as possible and get these damn annoying humans back at their place below them. Claws made another scan of this high arch style room there were in it looked somehow familiar but so different. He looked down now at the humans walking thinking their fine with their wasteful useless weapons. He made the predator stealth attack gesture to grid then scar to confirm 4 humans moving slowly. Claws readied his 4-foot CY- blade and his mono wire snare. On grid's side of things it looked pretty easy string three of them up kill the last. Easy but instead of a claw he readied his net dispenser. Scar was deciding between disks or spear. Hmmm he went with the disks as well as the snare. One human took point looking around corners making sure no nasty surprises were there. The chubby one at the back went first walked right into the snare then just hoisted up no noise so silent his gun didn't hit the floor Scar caught it in midair. And crushed it no noise either. Next went the two in middle. One took Grid's snare and the other felt the sharp pain of a 4-foot Cy-blade hit his vertebrae a slight crack at this noise. And paralysis took over no scream any "Ack" noise no not anything just a small "Crunch". Then the one at point turned around and saw his last vision a spinning disk hitting blow his vision. Scar took tha tone hmm.


	3. Chapter 3 almost a man almost a warrior ...

Chapter 3

As the Predators three moved on finding occasional humans finally found a group of aliens about 5 no 6 counting the one half dead one. Grid engaged first he hoped down onto the ground making a loud THUMP noise. All the aliens look and saw him as he stood is his praetorian Martial Arts stance with his blade and net gun handy. An Alien charged he met its charge with one of his own and Alien met spear and spear-met ground. That was his spear ruined but he fired his net gun into the crowd of aliens it pined most of them into the wall simply to hold them off as he prepped his battle stance a dual wielding kind of double bladed stance using Cy-blade and a large knife. The aliens broke out of his awesome powered net and began to advance as claws hoped down next onto alien at the rear. Stomping the alien's neck down with his foot a tactic used by masters of the flying spear style. He grabbed the next alien careful not to break the skin he bare hugged it and its Spinal cord snapped and cracked into misalignment. Doing so he also Stomped once again on this aliens neck making another snap and then raking his clawed foot into its neck once and for all snap it's neck. As the pack of aliens moved a turn instead of a movement. Scar came form the back and launched to disks as well as a well-placed cy-blade shot to ones head. The disks mutilated two aliens bodies it came clicking back to his hands. 6 more down and now for the remaining one on the floor. Grid walked up to it as it tried to get away but had to many lead bullets in it to even move 10 feet. Grid let lose his rage and pounded the aliens body into a pulp with his fists then he gripped its head into his hands and applied pressure to it a lot of it then a most interesting sound a huge "CRUNCH" as its skull collapsed. Grid stood almost a man just 4 more and they were done…


End file.
